Beauty in the eyes of the beholder
by Roaramon
Summary: A mimato fanfic. I really can't explain it you have to read it. Please review!


Authors note: This is a Mimato fanfic. If you do not like this couple this fanfic is not for you. Mimi is about 18 years old and Matt is 19 years old. They do not live with their parents any more, they both have apartments.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or any of the character in the story. I only take credit for the plot.  
************************************************************************  
BEAUTY IN THE EYES OF THE BEHOLDER  
By, Roaramon  
  
It was a lonely night in Japan. Mimi was on her way back from the studio. She had worked as a model for almost a year. She loved all the attention and having everyone fussing over her. But she did not like the other models. When she first started they always teased her and said she would not last long. Her instructor had put her on a special diet so that she would lose more weight and look better. Mimi had always thought she looks great but since her instructor put her on a diet she figured that she must not be as pretty as she thought. She had lost a lot of wait since she had started and she was not as strong as she was before. She was always tired and she did not have the energy to do what she normally did. She used to always go to the mall or to the movie with her friends. Now all she could do was walk to the studio and back.  
  
It nearly 9:00 when she finally left the studio. She lived a couple of blocks away so she walked to and from her job. She was only walking for a couple of minutes when she felt light headed. She stopped and tried to get her head together. She tried to walk father but almost fell over with fatigue.   
  
"Mimi, you ok?" a familiar voice asked her. She turned around to see Matt standing there with a worried look on his face. He had noticed her stumbling around. "I'm ok, just tired I guess" she replied. "You look beat, you sure your feel ok? You look pale." Matt said with a hint of concern in his voice. "Ya, I feel fine. It was just a long day." "Do you want me to walk you home?" Matt asked timidly "No, I'll be fine." Mimi said shyly. Although she really wanted him to walk with her, she just thought that he had better things to do than waste his time with her. "Well if you need any thing just call me, ok. I'll come as fast as I can." He said. "I will. Thanks Matt." She started to walk again. "Ok. I'll see you later and don't be afraid to ask for help." He said to her as she walked away.   
************************************************************************  
Something is really wrong with her, Matt thought as he walked away. He had noticed that she always looked pale and tired. She never went out as much as she used to and he never saw her or talked to her as much. When the digidestined came back to the real world Matt and Mimi had become close friends. They had gone to the same school and they always and went out together. They were always good friends but Matt wanted to become more. He had loved Mimi ever since they first meet in the digiworld. He had always wanted to ask her out, but thought that she would reject him. He did not want to lose her friendship but he wanted to tell her how he really felt. But now it felt like he was losing her anyway. She never called him and when he called her she said that she did not have time to talk. This was not the normal Mimi. She always had time to talk with Matt, and if she hated him she would have told him by now. Matt know something was wrong with Mimi he just did not know what.   
************************************************************************  
As Mimi continued walking she felt more and more dizzy. She could not take two steps with out stumbling. "I should have asked Matt to walk me home." she thought as she tried to get back on her feet. "He looked so worried. Maybe there really is something wrong with me." She thought as she tripped again. "I wondered why he even offered to walk me home? Maybe he really cares about me. I really must be tired, how could he ever like someone like me." She finally made it home. It was ll:00 when she walked in her apartment, it took her two hour to get home when it should have only taken 30 minutes. She did not even make it to her bedroom, she tripped and fell on her sofa and went right to sleep.   
  
She was only a sleep for about two hours when she woke up to extreme pain in her stomach. She fell of the couch holding her stomach tight. She made a run to the bathroom and began vomiting. But she was coughing up blood and stomach fluid. She felt so dizzy and light headed. "I really need help." She murmured. "Maybe I should call Matt. He said that he'd come when ever I needed help." She managed craw over to her phone and call Matt.  
************************************************************************  
Matt had gotten home at 12:00. He had a band and they played at night at a bunch of different clubs. It had been a great show. Every one loved their songs and the crowd did not stop cheering until they left. But even though it was such a good night he could not shack off the feeling that something was seriously wrong with Mimi. "I'll try talking to her tomorrow." He said as he crawled into his bed and fell asleep.   
  
He woke to a ringing of his phone. "It's almost 2, who would be calling now." He yawned as he sleepily picked up the phone. "Hello, Matt?" A very week voice said. "Mimi is that you?! What's wrong?" He said anxiously. "Matt I really need help, I don't what's wrong with me but I really need help." "I'll be there as soon as I can Mimi, just hold on." Matt almost screamed into the phone. Matt rushed out of bed and quickly got dressed and jumped into his car.  
************************************************************************  
"He'll be here soon, he'll be here soon." Mimi kept repeating to her self as she curled up into a ball on the floor of her bathroom. Her stomach felt like it was throbbing and with each breath she took the pain got worse. She kept vomiting every now and again and she became even more week. "Maybe I should not have called Matt. He'll never talk to me again when he sees me like this." But the pain was so extreme that she did not care any more, she just wanted the pain to stop, she wanted to be with Matt.   
************************************************************************  
"Just hold on Mimi" Matt said to him self as he ran up the stairs towards Mimi's apartment. He had a bad feeling that she was in real trouble and he just wanted to be there with her. He ran as fast as he could until he got the Mimi's door. He slowly opened it and called for Mimi.  
  
Mimi was still in the bathroom holding her stomach as tightly as she could. She heard the door open and heard Matt's voice.   
  
"I am in here Matt." She said nervously. The door was closed so Matt just walked up to the door and started talking to her. "Mimi, you ok." he said softly. "No." She said painfully as she starting vomiting again. "Can I come in?" he asked as he slowly open the door and peeped in. As soon as he saw her on the floor in pain he rushed over to her and knelt down beside her. She was crying and she had her face buried in her hands. He pulled her close to him as he tried to comfort her. She immediately curled up in his arms.   
  
"What is going on Mimi?" he whispered. "I don't know Matt I just woke up this way. This has never happened to me before." She sobbed. Matt stroked her back trying to calm her down. "I am scarred Matt, what's happening to me?" "I don't know but we're going to find out. I am taking you to the hospital right now." He said firmly. He wrapped a blanket around her and he gathered her up in his arms. "She's so light. No one should be this light." He thought as carried her out to his car.   
************************************************************************  
She kept crying the whole way there. It took only minutes to get there. He carried her in an placed her in a wheel chair. It was not crowed only one other person there. As soon as the nurse saw her she took to a room. Mimi fell asleep as soon as she laid down. "Do you know what could be wrong with her?" the nurse asked Matt. "I don't really know. She has been acting really strange every since she started working as a model. I did notice that she was really light. I did not even think some one her age could be so light." Matt said worriedly as he looked back at Mimi. "Well that may be the problem. We'll start by doing blood tests, and if we need to we'll do other tests when she is awake." The nurse went over to Mimi and took about five test tubes of blood. "Would it be all right if I stay with her?" Matt asked. "Actually I was just about to ask you if you could stay. She is going to need someone here when she wakes up." "Thanks. I'll stay in her room if that's ok." "Of course" the nurse said as she left.   
  
Matt pulled a chair up next to Mimi. He looked at her and took her hand in his. "What's happening to you Mimi? I can't lose you like this. I need you, ...I love you." Tears begun streaming down Matt's face. "It's my fault. I knew something was wrong before, I should have brought her here before it got this worse." Matt buried is face in his hands as he tried hard to stop crying. He laid his head down on the side of Mimi's bed and cried him self to sleep.  
************************************************************************  
Mimi slowly began to open her eyes trying to remember where she was. But as soon as see took a deep breath the pain began again. She closed her eyes and rolled over bringing her legs to her chest. She heard a small breathing sound and instantly opened her eyes only to see Matt asleep in the chair next to her and his head on the bed side. "Poor Matt, he's been here all night." She whispered. She slowly lifted her hand a laid it on his forehead. She began stroking his hair. She had almost forgotten about her pain. As she continue he began to stir. She quickly pulled her hand away and looked to see if he know what she was doing. He woke up with a jolt and quickly starting questioning Mimi.  
  
"How do you feel, any better than last night." He asked with a bit panic in his voice. "I feel a little better, but I'm still in a lot of pain. My stomach just keeps throbbing with pain every time I take a breath." She was now holding her stomach and she was beginning to cry with pain and fear. "Do they know what's wrong with me." She looked into his eyes for an answer but all she saw was fear. "I don't know. The nurse has not come back with the blood results yet." He looked away and looked towards the door. "Do you want anything to eat?" Matt asked. "No." she said quickly. "But you have not eaten in awhile, aren't you hungry?" he looked back towards her questionably. "No I am not hungry." She looked away wiping her tears away. "Mimi what going on?" "What do you mean Matt" She looked at him timidly. "Well when I carried you to the car you felt really light. Too light." Mimi looked away because of fresh tears forming in her eyes. She did not want Matt to see her. "Mimi if there is something wrong please don't hold back, just tell me." Matt said taking her hand. "Matt I..." She was about to explain when the nurse came in.  
  
"I see your awake. Well we found the problem, please come over here and I'll show you both." The nurse said as she walked over to a scale in the corner of the room. Matt helped Mimi up and walked with her over to the scale. "Ok now step on and you'll see the problem." As soon as Mimi stepped on the scale the balance was changed and the nurse adjusted it. "You see Mimi, you should weigh at least around 100 pound or more. But as you can see you only weigh 68 pounds. Your very underweight and in your blood test there was no nutrients in you body." Mimi began to cry as the nurse explained what was wrong with her. "When's the last time you had a good meal Mimi?" the nurse asked. "I don't remember." She replied in-between whimpers. "Well why would you starve your self like this." Matt said will he held her trying to comfort her. "You would not understand Matt. I did not want to but I had to." She cried in to his chest. "Well you have to start eating right or you'll never get better. You also have to rest. You should not be left alone, your too weak to take care of you self in this state." The nurse explained. "If you want you can stay with me." Matt said with anxiety in his voice. "Could I Matt. I promise I won't be a bother." "Of course you can as long as you start eating." He said with a laughed. "Ok I promise." She smiled. "Well it looks like you'll be ok, you can leave when ever you want." The nurse said as she left the room.   
  
"Well do you feel any better?" Matt asked looking at Mimi. "My stomach is still hurting me but I feel better now that I know what's wrong." she still held her stomach. "Well I am just glad that your going to be ok. You really had me worried." Matt said staring into Mimi's eyes. "I am sorry, I did not mean to it's just..." Mimi stopped not wanting to tell him the real reason. "It's all right Mimi, lets just get you home and so you can eat and get some rest, ok." "All right Matt lets go." She said smiling though her stomach still ached.  
************************************************************************  
"I just don't see how you could go so long with out eating." Matt questioned on the ride to his house. "Well it hurt at first but after a while the pain of hunger leaves and you don't even notice." She said calmly. "Well why would you do something like that in the first place." "You would not understand Matt." She said as she looked sadly out the window. "I could try to." Matt said trying to get Mimi to continue. "Maybe later." She said trying to avoid talking about it. "Ok but don't be afraid to tell people how you feel. I used to bottle things up and not tell any one how I felt and you saw not depressed I got. I don't want you to hide your feelings like I did." Matt said.   
************************************************************************  
"Well here we are. I hope you like it. It's not as nice as your apartment but it's enough." Matt said as he lead her to his apartment. "Well just tell me what you favorite meal is and I'll make it, ok." Matt said as he sat Mimi down at the kitchen table. "Well I am not really that hungry Matt" "Well your eating anyway, that was part of the deal. How about I make you bacon and eggs. Does that sound ok." Matt said trying to get Mimi to eat something. "That sounds great, I love eggs." Mimi said with a smile. "Ok, I'll make that and you go and lay down on the sofa and get some rest, all right?" "Ok, thanks Matt." She said yawing. She went and fell a sleep on the couch.   
************************************************************************  
"I hope she like the way I make eggs" Matt thought as he stood over the stove. When every thing was cooking he went to check on Mimi. She was sleeping peacefully. He went back to the kitchen and finished her breakfast. He went back in with a plate of in his hands. The smell of food woke her up. He smiled at her and gave her the meal. "Thanks Matt." She said smiling back. Just the smell of the eggs made her stomach come to life again. She ate all she could then she fell asleep again. He kept checking on her as she slept.   
************************************************************************  
She slept all day until Matt woke her up for dinner. "Did you like it?" Matt asked " I loved it Matt, thanks." Mimi replied smiling at him. "Thanks again for letting me stay with you Matt." "No problem, I am just glad to see you getting better. Does you stomach still hurt?" Matt asked as he cleared the table. "Only every now and again, but not as much as it did last night." "You still like pale maybe you should go back to sleep." Matt offered. "Ya your right, I am going to lay on the couch for a while." Mimi said as she got up from the kitchen table and sleepily walked back to the sofa. "Ok, if your still hungry just tell me and I'll make what ever you want." He said smiling at her as she walked out of the room.   
  
When Matt went in to check on her she was fast asleep. It was late so he did not bother to wake her up. He sat down next to her and lifted her head and laid it in his lap. He began stroking her soft hair and he sighed softly. "How could you do this to your self?" he asked her sleeping form. "Why did you lose so much weight, your beautiful, you had no reason to starve your self like that." Matt yawned and settled down in the sofa. He slowly fell asleep slouched over Mimi.  
************************************************************************  
Later that nigh Mimi woke up to her stomach growling. She lifted her head and looked at Matt. "He's so sweet, he's the only one who really cared that I was getting sick." She sighed. "I'm sure he won't mind if I get a midnight snack." She said getting up and walking over to the refrigerator. She open it slowly so she did not disturb Matt. She peered in and began to look so something small to eat. For the first time in months Mimi had a appetite.  
  
Matt woke up and saw Mimi with her head in the frige. He carefully got up and creep up behind Mimi. As she got up and turned around she almost ran right into Matt. "Hungry!" he laughed. "Ya, just a little. Sorry I woke you." She giggled. "I am glad to see you finally found your appetite." He said while helping Mimi. "Well you helped me find it." She said smiling at Matt. "You did not lose it you just hid it." He smiled. "Well if it weren't for you I never would have tried to find it. Thanks Matt for everything you did. If it weren't for you I...I don't think I would be alive now." She said sympathetically as she held back her tears. "Well I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you. Your my best friend, if you weren't for you I would still be a jerk, hiding my emotions. Your the reason I have opened up and let people know what I am feeling." He said gazing into her eyes. "Matt, I can't be responsible for all that." She said sarcastically as she now began staring into his eyes. "Yes you can. Your different than anyone I have ever met." Matt said warmly "Matt?" Mimi whispered as tears began rolling down her face. "Let me finish. Mimi your the only one who has really listens to me and cares about how I feel. If you were gone my life would fall apart." Matt said with tears forming in his eyes. "Oh Matt..." She started to cry more as Matt held her. She buried her face into his shoulder. "I did not think I did anything good for anyone. I always thought that I was just annoying everyone and that no one wanted me around." Mimi cried harder as Matt gently rub her back, comforting her. "Where did you ever get that idea?" "Well ever since I started working at the studio I..." She stopped and pulled away drying her eyes. "What,... don't stop. It seems that ever since you stared you career as a model you've been acting strange. What wrong, is it something at the studio?" Matt really wanted to know what was troubling Mimi. He walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "I can't say Matt. Maybe later." She started to walk away. "Promise?!" Matt said firmly. She looked back and smiled. "Ya, I promise."  
  
She went into the other room and sat back down on the sofa. Matt came in after her and sat down next to her. She looked up at him and laid her head on his shoulder. He looked at her and he lightly laid his head on top of hear head and they fell in to a peaceful sleep.  
************************************************************************  
A stream of light shot thought the window hitting Matt. He slowly woke up and looked at Mimi. She was still sleeping quietly. He laid her down and went to shower and dress. When he came back Mimi was in the kitchen making pancakes. He smiled when he saw her. "Do you want me to finish so you can go get cleaned up?" he asked as he walked over to where she was standing. "All right, there's pancakes and bacon cooking, ok." she said as she walked away from the stove. "All right, I'll call you when there done." He said as she walked into the bathroom. He finished making breakfast as Mimi finished cleaning up. She walked in as he was setting the table. "Looks good." Mimi said as she sat down. "Well you did make them." He said with a laugh. "I have to go to the studio today. I was only off yesterday." Mimi said as she started eating. "Ok, but I am driving you there." "You don't have to." Mimi said looking up from her plate. "I know. I want to." Matt said smiling. "Thanks Matt."   
  
They finished their breakfast and Matt drove Mimi to the studio. "Remember you promised." He said as he walked in with her. "I know." She said looking away. "Hey Mimi, looking real good." Said one of the other model really sarcastically. Mimi looked down sadly. "Their just jealous." Matt said as he put his arm around Mimi for comfort. "You think." Mimi said as the instructor came up to her.   
  
"What happened to you? You look awful." He said as he pushed Matt out of the way. Matt looked at him questionably. "It has only been one day, how much weight have you put on?" Mimi began to cry as he kept shouting at her. "You look repulsive. How am I suppose to make any money with you looking like this." "Just who do you think you are?!" Matt could not just stand there and let him reticule her like that. "Mind your own business kid." "What!! Your killing her and you want me to mind my own business. I think not." "Well you tell me how I am suppose to run a studio with this disgusting girl." "Disgusting!! She is the farthest thing from disgusting. You just don't know beauty when you see it." "You want to know what beauty is kid." The instructor pulled an attractive model over. "This is beauty." He said smiling at the model. "That's a horrible monster." The instructor said pointing at Mimi. Now Mimi was sobbing uncontrollably. She had her face deeply hidden in chest. "MONSTER!! How dare you call her a horrible monster. Your the monster for almost forcing her to her death. She almost died yesterday because of you idea that she is ugly." "Well she is. If she weren't so ugly she would not have to become so thin. And now look at her, she looks just as nasty as she ever did before." "That's it. Mimi lets go." Mimi looked up at him and nodded. The instructor held Mimi by her arm to stop her. "You have a choice Mimi. Either stay hear and let me make you beautiful again, or go with this nitwit and you'll never have this chance again." Mimi looked him strait in the eye and she smack him right across his face. "He is not a nitwit." She said as they walked out of the studio.  
************************************************************************  
Mimi still held on to Matt's arm as she kept crying. He walked her over to a bench and they sat down. "You ok." Matt said softly. Mimi sniffled an nodded. Matt pulled her close and she laid her head on his chest. "I'm sorry Mimi." "For what, you did not do any thing." She looked up into is eyes. "I'm sorry for how I acted. I probably could have controlled my self better." "Well I can't blame you. He is such a jerk." Mimi said putting her head back down on Matt's chest. "He had no right to yell at you like that. I can't believe he called you those things. Your not repulsive, disgusting, or a monster your gorgeous. He just does not know what he is talking about." Matt whispered to her. "Your just saying that." She said as she wiped her eyes. "No I am not." He said steadily. He took her hands in his own. "Matt?" she said questionably. "Mimi. Ever since we met back in the digital world I've liked you, a lot." She put her head down but he pulled it back up to face him. "Matt. I... don't know what to say." She was now crying again. Matt cupped his hands around her face and brushed his thumbs under her eyes to wipe away her tears. "Matt...I... I love you." She pulled her head away and turned her body away from Matt. Matt moved closer to her and he took her hands and leaned his forehead on hers and nudged her head up. She looked at him lovingly. "I...I love you Mimi." Mimi smiled and tucked her head under his chin. She curled up in his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. "I never thought." Mimi began to talk but Matt put his finger over her lips. He looked deep into Mimi's eyes and Mimi looked into his. Slowly she leaned closer to him as Matt did the same. "I love you Mimi" "I love you Matt" they breathed to each other before their lips met. They stayed lost in the kiss until they parted for air.   
  
"Come on, lets go home." Matt said as he helped Mimi off the bench. They walked hand in hand down the street. This had been cold and lonely place for Mimi was now it was full of love and warmth.  



End file.
